inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul
Soul (ソウル, Souru; dub: Totem) is a new feature introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Known users Anime *'Matatagi Hayato:' Hayabusa *'Morimura Konoha:' Fox *'Minaho Kazuto:' Fukurou *'Ichikawa Zanakurou:' Lion *'Ibuki Munemasa:' Mammoth *'Tetsukado Shin:' Buffalo *'Shindou Takuto:' Kujaku *'Matsukaze Tenma:' Horse, Pegasus *'Kusaka Ryuuji:' Grizzly *'Manabe Jinichirou:' Ratel *'Tsurugi Kyousuke:' Ookami *'Nozaki Sakura:' Kamoshika *'Kazerma Woorg:' Dohma *'Rodan Gasgus:' Doruuga *'Arbega Gordon:' Gouryuu *'Stag Kwatta:' Gusfii *'Hilary Flail:' Phoenikias *'Barga Zachs:' Gandoran *'Ryugel Baran: 'Pelion *'Gandales Baran:' Belion *'Bitway Ozrock:' Ixaal *'Banda Koloogyu Jr:' Gusfii *'Dione Balge:' Redio *'Phobos Quasar:' Gigiras *'Ishigashi Gorham:' Redio Game *'Sarjes Rugu:' Gryphbang *'Acrous Obies:' Dragnova List of souls :See List of soul. In the game In matches When you have activated a Soul in a match, your Soul starts off at Level 1. Throughout the match, your Soul will level up (its highest is Level 5) when you do things such as dribbling past players, blocking players or shooting. While your Soul is activated your TP becomes SP (Soul Points). As well as using your players' hissatsu while using Soul, you can also use Soul Strike (ソウルストライク), which is the special technique of your specific Soul, which tend to be stronger than regular hissatsu depending on the strengths of your player. Skill roulette The skill roulette (スキルルーレット) is a new feature introduced in the Galaxy game. When a Soul is activated and a hissatsu of it is used, a random skill from a list in the form of a roulette could be chosen, which stops when the screen is tapped. The skill roulette includes: nothing, stated as miss, stats upgrades, SP (Soul Points) recovery and many other options. How to give a soul to player To give a Soul to a player, first you would need to complete the story-mode of the game. Then, you have to go to the Inazuma Tower (Present) and speak to the old man. He will then give you a choice of who you want to make available to have a Soul, and you have to pay 10000P (Prestige points) to do so. Once you've made it available for the player, you can go into your Soul menu and give the Soul of your choice to the player. In the anime Also known as Beast Powers (ケモノの力, Kemono no Chikara), the Souls first appeared in the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament, used by both Earth Eleven and the alien teams they faced. Souls can make their users transform into animals temporarily and gain new hissatsu. In episode 17, Morimura Konoha showed some of her soul aura and tackled a player from Storm Wolf by using it. However, she and everyone else didn't know what happened and looked confused. After seeing this, Kuroiwa Ryuusei commented by saying, "It has started." In episode 23, Ichikawa and Konoha activated their souls (the Lion and Fox respectively) for the first time in the match against Sandorius Eleven. Afterwards, Kazerma also used his Soul, Dohma twice to pass Tenma and Minaho. In episode 26, Matatagi activated his Soul, Hayabusa and scored two goals during the match against Sazanaara Eleven. In episode 27, during the second-half, Minaho also unleashed his Soul, Fukurou and successfully stole the ball from Hilary Flail. In episode 28, during the mini-match, Rodan Gasgus used his Soul, Doruuga and scored a goal on Arbega Gordon, which shocked him. In episode 29, while they were plunging towards the volcano, Shindou and Ibuki activated their Souls, though only the aura was seen. In episode 31, Shindou, Ibuki and Tetsukado all used their Souls (Kujaku, Mammoth and Buffalo respectively) for the first time. Tetsukado used it to steal the ball from Rodan, Ibuki used it to stop Kazangan and Shindou used it to blind Arbega while shooting, scoring the winning goal of Earth Eleven. In addition, Arbega, the captain of Gurdon Eleven, also used his Soul Gouryuu for the first time when a hot fire ball flew into the stadium, blocking it before it destroys the field. He also used it to block Shindou in his Soul form and had a clash with it, in which Kujaku won. In episode 32, Manabe and Sakura accidentally activated their Souls (Ratel and Kamoshika respectively) for the first time as they were about to get tangled into the Madowashisou. Kusaka also showed some aura of his Soul, but failed at the last second as he hesitated. In episode 34, Kusaka successfully unleashed his Soul Grizzly after listening to Konoha's words of encouragement. The captain of Ratoniik Eleven, Stag Kwatta, also unleased his Soul Gusfii to dribble past Manuuba Gibutsu and was successful. In episode 37, Sakura formally used Kamoshika's Soul Strike and dribbled past Xeno Volf using it. Barga Zachs also unleashed his Soul Gandoran and stole the ball away from Sakura using it. Hilary Flail then unleashed her Soul Phoenikias in order to dribble past Manabe. In episode 39, Tenma and Tsurugi have activated their souls for the first time during the climax match between Earth Eleven and Faram Dite. In episode 42, Tenma is the only one who evolved his soul from Horse to Pegasus during the second half between Earth Eleven and Ixal Fleet. Gallery Mixi Max in Galaxy game (official site).png|Mixi Max confirmed for the Galaxy game (while using Soul). Trivia *It's known that Kuroiwa Ryuusei has the ability to see humans who possess this unique ability, which he gained after coming back to life. Roglos Gordon, the leader of the Anti-Machine Faction in Gurdon, also has the natural ability to see Souls and is capable to see their appearances. *Souls are based on the animals/creatures that are native to the planet each team belongs to. *It is known that a Soul can be used while you are Mixi Maxed in the game. Unlike Keshin, however, Souls do not require the user to be capable of summoning a Soul, themselves. de:Soul Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Category:Game mechanics Category:Soul